


Aphrodite's wedding

by EskarinaSforza



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, Revenge, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza
Summary: Because Aphrodite was married against her will, but that didn't mean she was going to accept it.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)





	Aphrodite's wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La boda de Afrodita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182030) by [EskarinaSforza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EskarinaSforza/pseuds/EskarinaSforza). 



They told her it was her fault. She had started giving in because she did not want to accept responsibility and now that was happening to her. Sure, the one who told her was actually a barely recognizable heap of meat.

Perhaps they were partly right, although she did not regret what she had done to the one who was smart one iota - perhaps she had done it very quickly - because he should not have given an iota of power before her nephews. Laziness could continue to take over the term of goddess of the sea and left it to Poseidon. Over time she realized that it wasn't that he was taking too much charge of anything. They claimed to bring order to chaos, without their faces dropping a bit with shame, while they were the main cause of drama in the world. Okay, not that she was dedicated to putting peace either, but she did not have the hard face to affirm it while doing just the opposite.

There had never been the awkward “see, now you're under our command” conversation, and she came to believe it would never happen. Normally she was not naive, so she felt especially stupid for having believed it and going about her business. From time to time he would visit them on Olympus and even participate in the intrigues that he found most amusing, but the truth is that most of the time she saw them more than anything as entertainment.

Until they had called her to get married. At first he directly thought it was a joke, but apparently a Zeus affair had gone terribly wrong and he needed to appease things through a marriage. That a Zeus adventure went terribly wrong is not that it was anything new, the adventures of all the gods used to end that way and she was not sure that Zeus knew how to count to the number that encompassed all his lovers.

Apparently instead of paying the consequences for the poor mortal who passed by, Hera had suffered them. He had once been tempted to advise Hera on how to improve her marriage, the one that had already served Gaea so well with her father, a well-honed scythe in the hands of someone diligent. She did not understand everything that had happened because she was in one of her temples dedicating herself to admiring the most beautiful work of creation, herself, but apparently everything would be resolved if she married her son.

Iris came towards her loaded with promises and threats. Since Iris was quite afraid of her the effect of the threats was quite lost, but the promises were tempting. Overall, what could I lose? He used to have gods hovering around him, although some were funny there were others that were rather annoying. The son of Zeus was one of the funny ones, Ares was impulsive but had an energy that well channeled made him not tire of him. Whatever it was that he had ridden, he had asked out of everything he could ask for, his hand, the poor man was even tender.

She accepted after terrorizing Iris a bit more, who went full speed to communicate it. She would leave, no hurry. She would prepare herself first, although she didn't need anything to be beautiful, she enjoyed the ritual and the care a lot.

She had to appear to calm the groom before the wedding, and calmly went upstairs with his inconspicuous entourage. For once she wished she had been more discreet, maybe that's how she would have seen it coming.

She did not know the... Being that was in that place, but of course it was not Ares. Later he learned that Ares had been sent away from Olympus with a cheap excuse as a foresight. It sounded familiar to her that there was another son, but she had never seen Hephaestus, now that she was looking at her she had no doubt why they were hiding him. Not only was it unpleasant to look at, but the way he looked at her made her feel dirty and she was used to him looking at her. But she had already accepted, surely the speech in which they pressured her and everything seemed to indicate that the husband was going to be Ares had been written by Hermes, she was going to break the caduceus in the head of that smart guy when he saw him.

The only way he could think of to get rid was to provoke a revolution. Perhaps she could enchant someone to turn against Zeus. The problem is that there were only two that could moderately do that. Poseidon was so low in the shadow of his brother that there would be no way to achieve anything. The only viable option to stand up to Zeus was his older brother, but if there was a god who passed more than her from the conspiracies of others that was Hades, surely he would receive her politely and then tell her that he was busy and did not need more work the one I already had.

Of course she was not going to be faithful to her husband, that was clear to her. As the moment of the marriage approached, the more he thought with displeasure about the consummation of it. Even the touch of Hephaestus seemed unpleasant, it would not be passable even if you closed your eyes and thought of someone else.

She couldn't negotiate with him about it, it had become too clear to her that her future husband wanted her in an unpleasantly desperate way. Unless...

A laugh escaped her as he elaborated her plan, she went to prepare herself to the sea following all the rites of purity, the foam in the sea shone as if it were loaded with jewels to receive the brightest of the sea.

Her wedding dress was not demure. When he arrived at the place of the wedding there was no attendant who would not like to be in the place of Hephaestus, the desire for the bride was floating in the air. She rejoiced in it as she was joined to one of the few sons of Zeus with his wife.

They accompanied them to the thalamus and left them alone with some reluctance. For once Aphrodite wouldn't have minded having an audience.

Her husband was looking at her completely ecstatic. She lacked modesty, so she shed her clothes without any shame. She knew at the exact moment her husband realized that something was happening to him and it was not going well. He was blushing and looking at her without knowing what to do, until her mocking laughter confirmed that she was involved in what was happening to him.

-Did you think you could force love? -the laughter was harsh and cruel, despite the beautiful voice of Aphrodite was no less painful- I will be your wife by name, but you can never make your sad appendix work when it is around.

He went to bed with the same sensuality with which he did everything, even his breathing could be erotic, but for Hephaestus none of that was going to work.

-Get to your volcano before I regret leaving my punishment only on this.

That night the bride and groom lay separately, but Aphrodite couldn't say that her husband hadn't made her have a good time on their wedding night.


End file.
